Liquid containers provide an opportunity for use-based messaging while the liquid contents of those liquid containers are being consumed. By way of example, when the liquid contents of a baby bottle or sippy cup are being consumed by an infant or toddler, there is an opportunity to provide use-based messaging such as educational messaging to enhance a child's learning experience. Liquid containers have been described that include messaging capabilities, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,932, which is directed to a musical baby bottle. However, these liquid containers have static capabilities, such that their messaging capabilities do not change once the liquid containers are deployed. What is needed is a wirelessly-enabled liquid container including a processor that can be remotely and dynamically configured to change the liquid container's messaging capabilities for a particular consumer, such as a child in the case of a baby bottle or sippy cup.